Very far away
by Fluffy Grimmy
Summary: Fic craquée, vous voilà prévenus ! Voir nos personnages préférés de RE se débattre avec des créatures magiques et un univers totalement inconnu, ça vous tente ? Allez cliquez donc, installez vous confortablement avec popcorn, chocolat, cacahuètes ou je ne sais quoi, enfilez vos chaussons, et amusez-vous !


Eh bien, nous voilà une nouvelle fois lancés en pleine aventure délirante ! Je vous préviens, cette fanfic s'annonce complètement craquée. J'ai envie d'écrire un truc débridé, et quand j'ai imaginé les personnages de Resident Evil croiser les miens, et se retrouver catapulter dans l'univers de mon futur roman... Je me suis dit : "Oh allez, ce sera drôle !" Et voilà.

Le chapitrage de la fic est prêt, le second chapitre est déjà en cours d'écriture. La motivation est en moi, mes amis. °^°/ Vous découvrirez les subtilités de ce monde en même temps que nos protagonistes préférés, et j'espère que ça vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me poser vos questions, si jamais vous en avez. Mais sachez que tout trouvera une explication, à un moment ou un autre. En tout cas, j'essaierai que ce soit le cas.

Ah oui, et il y aura un certain nombre de couples qui se formeront, d'éventuelles révélations louches et douteuses (j'en suis encore au stade où je me décide si je le fais ou pas), et un chouïa de drama. Parce que le drama, parfois c'est cool. Voilà. °^°

Bonne lecture à vous ! ^w^/

* * *

L'obscurité de cette nuit sans lune enveloppait le village d'une chape rassurante, malgré l'épais brouillard omniprésent. Haut dans le ciel, les étoiles luisaient faiblement, n'offrant que peu de visibilité au voyageur qui se serait risqué dehors à une heure si tardive. Le froid mordant de ce début d'hiver annonçait que les premières neiges n'étaient plus loin. A travers les volets et les interstices des portes de bois massif, on pouvait parfois apercevoir des raies de lumière, au travers desquelles dansaient quelques volutes de brume.

Le silence qui régnait au sein du hameau aurait pu être angoissant, mais pas pour la créature qui déambulait d'un pas tranquille entre les maisons. Ce loup immense, à l'épaisse fourrure d'or et d'ivoire, patrouillait attentivement, tout les sens aux aguets. Car c'était là son devoir, veiller à la sécurité et au bien-être des gens qui vivaient sur son territoire. Un devoir qu'il prenait très à coeur, et devant lequel il ne se serait jamais au grand jamais défilé. De quoi aurait-il eu l'air ? Il n'aurait jamais pu se regarder en face dans un miroir après ça. Et quel déshonneur il aurait jeté sur sa mère… Mieux valait ne pas y penser.

Soudain, la bête se figea en plein mouvement. Un clic. Il aurait mis sa patte à couper qu'il avait entendu un clic. Le genre de clic mécanique, métallique. Froid. De ceux qu'il abhorrait. Ses prunelles émeraudes fouillèrent rapidement les alentours. Le loup se trouvait à la sortie du village. Pour être tout à fait exact, il avait encore les fesses dans le village, mais pas l'avant de son corps. Face à lui, la forêt étendait ses branches au dessus des fourrés givrés. Rien ne trahissait qu'un danger imminent couvait… Et pourtant. Un détail frappa l'animal. Il jurerait sur tout ce qu'il aimait en ce monde que les feuilles de ce buisson bougeaient. Certes très peu, mais elles bougeaient. Alors qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre brise. Tout les muscles du loup frémirent. S'il ne se trompait pas, il n'aurait que très peu de temps pour agir et sauver sa peau.

Alors il bondit, à peine quelques secondes avant qu'un coup de feu retentisse comme un coup de tonnerre. Du coin de l'oeil, il avait estimé où se trouvait la source de l'attaque, et ni une ni deux, plongea dans le feuillage, griffes et crocs en avant. Par automatisme, il referma fermement les mâchoires sur le premier bout de chair qu'il rencontra. Ses réflexes lui sauvèrent probablement la vie -ainsi que la chance- car ses canines venaient de profondément s'enfoncer dans la gorge de son adversaire. Ce dernier luttait vainement mais non moins de toutes ses forces pour tenter de se dégager de l'étreinte mortelle du loup. Après deux ou trois interminables minutes d'agonie, l'assaillant émit un râle étouffé, son corps s'affaissant tel une poupée de chiffon. Satisfait, le loup lâcha prise pour reculer de quelques pas. C'était une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années. A trois mètres de là, un pistolet gisait entre les épines d'un bosquet de ronces. Quand il voulut s'avancer pour aller récupérer l'objet, un grondement de douleur lui échappa. En jetant un œil sur son flanc gauche, il réalisa qu'un couteau était planté jusqu'à la garde pile dans la jonction entre l'épaule et la cage thoracique, un peu au dessus du coude.

« Bordel, c'est pas vrai ça... » râla-t-il alors que les contours de sa silhouette se faisaient de plus en plus flous, et que le loup devenait un homme. D'une main, il saisit fermement le manche, puis l'arracha d'un mouvement sec en serrant les dents. La lame finit tête la première dans un tas de feuilles mortes, accompagnée d'un juron bien sentie dans une langue obscure. Par chance, il avait le cuir et le poil épais, ce qui avait considérablement réduit les lésions occasionnées par la blessure. Retourné dans sa forme lupine, il alla saisir l'arme à feu dans sa gueule, pour ensuite la transporter avec beaucoup de précaution jusqu'au bord d'un torrent voisin. Là, il la jeta dans l'écume, en lui souhaitant bon débarras. Chez eux, on n'aimait pas beaucoup ce genre d'armes, que l'on jugeait indignes d'un véritable guerrier. La solution de facilité pour ceux qui ne voulaient pas s'encombrer d'un apprentissage dans les règles de l'art, ou qui étaient trop lâches pour accepter de porter le poids d'avoir senti la vie qui s'échappait du corps de leur adversaire au moment où ils lui donnaient le coup de grâce.

Avec un soupir de dédain, le loup tourna les talons pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt, disparaissant dans l'entrelacs formé par les branches du sous-bois. Ce n'était que la routine pour lui. Rien de plus, et rien de moins.

:::

La première pensée qui traversa l'esprit de notre capitaine du BSAA préféré fut plus ou moins : « Mais qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ce putain de bordel ? » Et en substance, on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'adopter un langage aussi cru, au regard de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il se souvenait très bien s'être endormi dans son lit, après avoir pris une bonne douche bien chaude. Même qu'il s'était fait la réflexion que ses draps auraient sérieusement besoin de passer à la machine à laver. Mais bon, quand on est un combattant expert en matraquage de zombies et autres armes biologiques en tout genre, on a souvent d'autres priorités que l'entretien du linge de maison. Et c'est normal. Alors, s'il avait sombré dans les bras de Morphée au sein de sa petite chambre douillette qu'il aimait tant… Comment diable pouvait-il se réveiller au beau milieu d'un champ de blé cerné par ce qui paraissait être des hectares de forêt épaisse ? Ca ne faisait aucun sens. Chris avait beau retourner toute cette histoire dans tout les sens, il ne parvenait à trouver aucune réponse satisfaisante. Ceci dit, une réflexion un poil plus pragmatique lui vint à l'esprit.

« Bon, au moins je suis habillé. C'est déjà ça. »

Car oui, au lieu de son habituel pyjama qui consistait en un vieux boxer parfois accompagné d'un jogging rapiécé -et non, rien pour le haut- le capitaine avait pour une fois revêtu quelque chose d'un peu plus complet. Alors, certes il se retrouvait pieds nus, mais au moins il avait une tenue un peu plus passe-partout. A croire qu'il l'avait fait exprès.

« Un jogging noir et un tee-shirt blanc, ça va. Mais il caille ! » maugréa-t-il en se frottant les bras. Et pourtant, si un autochtone avait été dans le coin pour le lui dire, il lui aurait clairement signifié que le temps était clément pour cette période de l'année. D'habitude, il neigeait déjà depuis deux ou trois bonnes semaines. Alors que les températures soient encore positives, c'était inespéré ! D'ailleurs… Chris fronça les sourcils, jetant un regard circulaire aux épis autour de lui. Il ne prétendait pas être un expert en agriculture, mais pour ce qu'il en savait, le blé ça poussait au printemps et se récoltait en été, non ? Est-ce que ces plants n'auraient pas dû mourir suite aux évidentes gelées matinales ? Le capitaine lui-même s'était réveillé avec du givre sur les cheveux, c'est dire. Mais il eut tôt fait d'écarter ces interrogations, se disant que ça devait être une nouvelle sous-espèce de blé conçue pour supporter de pousser en hiver. Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait, après tout.

Résolu à trouver un semblant de civilisation, Chris se mit en marche, dans une direction choisie au hasard. Aucun chemin ne semblait pire qu'un autre, de toute façon. Heureusement pour lui, notre homme était habitué des longues marches, et avait les pieds suffisamment endurcis pour supporter de cheminer sans chaussures. Et puis la terre n'était pas si désagréable que ça. Froide, ça c'était sûr, mais pas blessante. Une fois sorti du champ, il pénétra sous le couvert des bois, prenant garde aux endroits où il posait les pieds. Les oiseaux piaillaient gaiement pour accueillir le retour du soleil après une longue nuit d'obscurité, et les insectes eux aussi commençaient à s'éveiller. De façon générale, on ne pouvait pas dire que Chris se sentait mal dans les parages. Il émanait un sentiment de tranquillité de ce lieu, un apaisement contagieux qui lui mettait du baume au coeur, après sa dernière mission qui s'était avérée plus qu'agitée. Ces derniers temps, ses nuits étaient hantées par la culpabilité qu'il éprouvait vis à vis de celui qui avait été son lieutenant, et qui représentait à ses yeux l'un de ses amis les plus proches. Par chance, l'antidote au virus C synthétisé grâce au sang de Jake Muller avait été bien plus efficace que prévu, et Piers avait pu récupérer son bras, mais… Pour ce qui était de l'apparence générale des zones contaminées, ce n'était pas ça. La peau restait grisâtre, anormalement lisse et même boursouflée par endroits. Quant à son œil, le jeune Nivans cachait les dégâts sous un cache-oeil qu'il avait voulu aussi discret que possible. Après une longue période de convalescence et une reprise de l'entraînement en douceur, le sniper attitré de l'unité avait enfin pu réintégrer son équipe, pour le plus grand bonheur du capitaine, et bien évidemment le sien. Même si, à chaque fois que Redfield posait les yeux sur les parties mutilées de son cadet, il sentait son coeur se serrer en songeant que c'était de sa faute. De son côté, Piers était à mille lieux de se douter des états d'âme de son supérieur, et se contentait de savourer chaque seconde qui passait, heureux d'être en vie, et surtout encore humain.

Ce fut un cri qui tira Chris de ses rêveries. Un cri provenant d'une voix qu'il connaissait plutôt bien…

« Y a quelqu'un ? Eh oh !

\- Oui, ici ! Sherry, je suis là ! »

C'est avec un sourire empreint d'un soulagement certain que les deux amis se retrouvèrent, près du tronc d'un vieux chêne gangrené par le lierre. La pauvre gelait manifestement, et ça n'avait rien d'étonnant vu sa tenue ! Elle aussi se trouvait en pyjama, et le tissu n'était pas bien épais…. Et il était d'un beau rose bonbon, avec une licorne aux crins arc en ciel sur le tee-shirt. Chris pouffa d'abord, puis fit mine de tousser pour dissimuler son amusement.

« C'est ça, ricane, vieux machin. Soupira la jeune femme en croisant les bras, une moue sévère sur le visage.

\- Excuse-moi, mais franchement… Je te pensais pas comme ça !

\- J'ai perdu un pari avec Jake. Tu as le résultat devant les yeux. Je ne veux aucun commentaire, je me sens déjà suffisamment ridicule comme ça !

\- D'accord, d'accord. Il n'est pas avec toi, d'ailleurs ?

\- Non. Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe, où on est ? Hier soir je me couchais avec Jake, et quand je me réveille, je suis perchée dans un arbre, seule.

\- J'en ai aucune idée. En attendant, on doit essayer de trouver un endroit où se mettre au chaud, sinon tu vas finir par geler sur place. Et si jamais c'est le cas, Jake m'étriperait avec une cuillère à pamplemousse.

\- Ce serait bien son genre, oui.

\- Bah ça, on verra. Allons-y, on ne va pas prendre racine ici. »

Trois heures s'écoulèrent, sans que les deux compères ne trouvent ne serait-ce qu'une maison isolée. A croire qu'ils se trouvaient dans le coin le plus isolé de… D'où précisément, d'ailleurs ? Sherry aurait mis sa main au feu qu'ils n'étaient plus sur le sol américain, déjà. Même si elle ne s'expliquait toujours pas comment, et encore moins pourquoi.

Cependant, ils avaient dès à présent une préoccupation bien plus urgente. Une préoccupation armée d'un énorme bec et de serres acérées, le tout appartenant à un rapace aux plumes couleur cendre qui faisait une taille indécemment élevée, dans lequel ils avaient bien failli rentrer alors qu'ils contournaient une saillie rocheuse, sur les bords d'une clairière. Les trois protagonistes de cette étrange scène se figèrent, se fixant en chiens de faïence. Du côté des humains, la surprise l'emportait sur tout autre sentiment. Des zombies, d'accord. Des j'avos, c'était admis. Des serpents mutants géants, okay. Des vers de terre titanesques même, ouais. Mais ça… C'était autre chose. Cette créature ne paraissait pas contaminée par quoi que ce soit, elle était juste… Comme ça. Ce qui n'avait rien de très rassurant, au final. Quand l'oiseau se redressa, comme pour mieux les jauger, Chris plaça par réflexe un bras devant son amie, tout en lui intimant silencieusement de le suivre tandis qu'il reculait prudemment de quelques pas, sans lâcher le volatile des yeux.

« Dites, vous ne pensez pas que si j'avais voulu vous tuer, ce serait fait depuis longtemps ? »

Silence pesant. Un grillon s'amusait à crisser à quelques mètres, ignorant tout de la situation qui se déroulait presque sous son nez. Finalement, le réflexe des deux humains fut de prendre leurs jambes à leur cou. Ce qui aurait pu être une bonne idée… Si ça n'avait pas été un rokh auquel ils cherchaient à échapper. D'un puissant coup d'ailes, ce dernier s'arracha au sol en soulevant un nuage d'humus, et ne se souciant guère des branches qui craquaient et gémissaient à son passage, il se saisit des fuyards avant de prendre de l'altitude.

« Contrairement à ce que vous pensez sûrement, je ne vous veux aucun mal. Bien au contraire. Ces bois ne sont pas sûrs pour les humains, surtout pas au début de l'hiver.

\- T'es quoi, bordel ?! Et tu nous emmènes où comme ça ?! S'emporta Chris, qui gardait un œil inquiet sur la terre ferme devenue tellement lointaine qu'elle en était presque abstraite.

\- Je vais faire comme si tu m'avais demandé mon nom, ce qui est bien plus poli que de demander l'espèce d'un inconnu, et je te réponds donc que je suis Esben Ironhart, capitaine de Cair Selene. C'est là où je vous conduis, au passage.

\- Cair quoi ? C'est quoi ces conneries ? Lâcha la jeune femme dans un souffle, la voix comme coupée sous l'effet de la surprise.

\- Vous commencez à devenir insultants, tout les deux. Le reste, vous le verrez avec mon impératrice. On verra ce qu'elle décide de faire de vous. Mais n'ayez pas peur, elle ne vous fera rien. Ou rien de mauvais, tout du moins. Vous autres, humains, vous paniquez tellement pour un rien... »

Paniquer pour un rien. Il en avait de belles, ce poulet géant. Ceci dit, se débattre ne donnerait aucun résultat, si ce n'était celui de finir éclaté en crêpes quelques centaines de mètres plus bas. Alors ils restèrent tranquilles entre les griffes du rapace, même si ça leur coûtait. Quel autre choix avaient-ils ? Néanmoins, après près de quatre heures passées la tête dans les nuages, Sherry commença à perdre patience. Elle tapota l'un des doigts d'Esben, comme on frapperait au battant d'une porte.

« Excuse-moi ?

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Est-ce que c'est encore loin ?

\- Non. Deux ou trois jours de vol ininterrompu. Je vole rapidement, comme tu peux le voir.

\- Et à part ça ce n'est plus loin ! Si toi tu peux voler sans t'arrêter si longtemps, nous on a besoin de manger, de dormir, et de bouger un peu, aussi. »

L'oiseau garda le silence quelques longues minutes, comme s'il réfléchissait. Les ailes étendues, il planait gracieusement dans le ciel. Chris, qui laissait sa cadette se débrouiller avec Esben, devait bien admettre que ce voyage avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Oh, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il prenait la voie des airs, certainement pas. Mais là, c'était différent. Exit, le rugissement assourdissant des moteurs et le sifflement des pals qui battaient l'air à grande vitesse. Ici, il n'y avait que le doux bruissement des plumes que les courants ascendants caressaient de temps à autres, le son profond de la respiration du rapace, et les quelques roucoulements qui lui échappaient parfois. C'était un sentiment de liberté qui s'emparait du coeur du capitaine. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer à quel point ça devait être jouissif de n'avoir qu'à ouvrir ses ailes pour s'enfuir loin, très loin. Soudainement, Chris enviait sa capacité à voler à Esben.

« Je comprends. Je vais trouver un endroit pour me poser, et j'irai chasser quelque chose pour le repas. Tant qu'à y être, je verrai si j'arrive à mettre la serre sur un direwolf, qu'il passe le mot jusqu'à Cair Selene.

\- Merci.

\- De rien. Mais la prochaine fois, uses un peu de politesse, tu verras que ça marchera beaucoup mieux. »

Il fallut une bonne demi-heure à Esben pour trouver un lieu approprié pour une halte. Son choix se porta sur un aplomb rocheux, à flanc de montagne. En bon capitaine qui se respectait, le rokh tenait à ce que ses passagers soient en sécurité lors de son absence, c'est pourquoi il avait pris soin de choisir un endroit auquel rien ne pourrait accéder, ou du moins pas sans savoir voler. Ce qui écartait bon nombre de menaces, étant donné qu'avec un rokh dans les parages, beaucoup de créatures ailées prenaient la poudre d'escampette. Après avoir délicatement déposé Chris et Sherry sur la roche, le rapace géant reprit aussitôt son envol. Quand celui-ci eut disparu derrière l'une des cimes enneigées, la jeune femme se tourna vers le soldat, les poings sur les hanches.

« On fait quoi alors ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- On attend qu'il revienne, on lui fait confiance ? Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais c'est un genre d'aigle ou faucon ou je ne sais pas trop quoi de la taille d'un éléphant sous stéroïdes !

\- Je commence à prendre de l'âge, mais je ne suis pas aveugle non plus, j'ai remarqué oui. Jusque là, il a tenu parole, non ? De toute façon, où tu voudrais aller ? Regarde où on est. Si on veut descendre pour lui fausser compagnie, tout ce qu'on va gagner ce sont des os brisés et certainement une mort douloureuse. Et même si on parvient en bas entiers, on n'irait pas bien loin. Sans compter que nous sommes en pyjama, que nous n'avons pas même un couteau de poche de supermarché, que nous n'avons aucun vivre, et surtout que nous n'avons aucune idée de la direction à prendre pour rentrer chez nous.

\- Tu as raison. Soupira-t-elle en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Mais tout ça… Ca me stresse. Et si c'était un piège ?

\- J'y pense, crois-moi. Mais essayons de lui faire confiance. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, et on verra bien.

\- Comme tu veux. Mais restons sur nos gardes.

\- Bien sûr, Sherry. Je ne suis pas encore complètement fou. »


End file.
